Stargate SG1 : Poil aux mains !
by Teli
Summary: suite et fin du cycle poilu, qui aura prit quelques années. ici, on revisite le mythes de vacances de SG1, qui finissent par devenir n'importe quoi !


**Auteur** : Teli, un humour si léger qu'il se comporte comme les mouches et vient se coller au plafond (© Delph, qui pendant un chat joyeux du FGC m'a trouvé ce slogan… merci !)

**Email** : sandra.arnoldiAwanadoo.fr

**Base** : stargate SG-1 (vous ne vous en doutiez pas, hein ?)

**Genre **: suite du « commando des poils révolutionnaires », ce qui veut dire que c'est du délire pur et dur.

**Disclaimer** : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, a mon grand Dam. Par contre, moi je m'appartiens. Comme d'hab, les passages de deux minutes du peuple son à François Pérusse. Disney World est à je sais pas qui (mais en tout cas ce gars est très friqué !), pareil pour la station de ski des « Karellis », et pour la compagnie Air France. Si vous comprenez pas ce que ça vient foutre là ; je vous suggère de lire l'histoire, ça vous aidera à y voir plus clair ! crossover avec une multitude de choses qui seront citées à la fin, parce que j'ai des nouvelles idées qui arrivent en cours de fic…

**Résumé** : nous avons assisté à l'arrivée de Jonas au sein de l'équipe dans le dernier épisode. Voyons comment il s'en sort sur notre bonne vielle planète… (Présence de Daniel sous forme de mort. ( Sam : je vais devoir me répéter combien de fois ? j'ai dit qu'il était immatérieleuh !)).

Le mythe des vacances revisité par moi et mon humour douteux.

Bon allez, c'est partit.

---

stargate SG-1 : poil au mains.

---

Bien. Notre équipe favorite connue sous le doux nom de Sg-1 s'était donc offerte le luxe d'accueillir un nouveau membre, bien que ça y en a coûté cher. Et même si c'est pas français ce que j'raconte, on s'en balance.

Jonas Quinn se tapait donc l'incruste allègrement dans la bande de tarés.

Or, en bon petit extraterrestre qui se respecte, Jonas ne comprenait absolument rien à notre société ! D'où l'idée (à la con) de Jack :

Jack : si on partait en vacances ?

Sam : ça a quoi avoir avec Jonas ?

Jack : bah euh….. Chais plus.

Auteur, soufflant les répliques : pour parfaire l'éducation du Mighty Quinn ! Ignare !

Jack, répétant bêtement : pour parfaire l'éducation du Mighty Quinn ! Ignare !

Sam : toi-même !

Jack : mais j'ai fait que répéter ce que l'auteur me dit, moi !

Sam, à l'auteur : toi-même, alors !

Auteur : --''''''

Jack : au fait, pourquoi « mighty Quinn » ?

Auteur : oh c'est une chanson, qu'a donnée beaucoup de musicvids sur Jonas…

Mais revenons à nos vacances. Alors que Jack et Sam papotaient allègrement sur la destination de leurs vacances…

Sam : mais j'veux aller à la plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaageuh !

Jack : mais le Minnesota c'est mieeeeeeeeeeeux-euh !

… Teal'c débarqua avec un Jonas surexcité dans la pièce.

Jack : qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous voyez pas qu'on est occupé ?

Tea'lc : y'a un truc qui va pas…

Jonas : poil aux bras !

Sam : expliquez vous…

Jonas : poil au cou !

Teal'c : il a chopé un truc très ennuyeux…

Jonas : poil aux cheveux !

Teal'c : le syndrome du « poil au »…

Jonas, sautillant dans tous les sens : poil aux os ! Poils aux os !

Teal'c : depuis qu'il à découvert cette expression terrienne, il la sort à chaque occasion.

Jonas : poil au front !

Sam : et qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour l'arrêter ?

Jonas : poils au nez !

Jack : ça. -bâillonne Jonas-

Jonas : mmmmmmmfffrrrrrrrrphfffrmmmmffr !

Jack : voilà, on a la paix.

Teal'c, visiblement soulagé : merci. J'allais virer dingue !

Jack : bon, on en était où dans notre conversation, Carter ?

Sam : eeuh…. Au « le minesota c'est mieeuuuuux-euh », il me semble…

Jack ; ah oui. Donc. LE MINNESOTA C'EST MIEUUUUUUUUX-EUH !

Sam : même pas vrai !

Jack : rho la la ! Les femmes !

Auteur (qui est en fait une auteuse pour ceux qui savaient pas): Hey ! Pas de sexisme ici !

Teal'c : quel est le but de la discussion ?

Jack : le « ouskon va en vacances ».

Teal'c : parce qu'on a des vacances ?

Jack : eeeeeeeeeeeeeuh….

Teal'c : ah bah bravo…--. Doué le gars….

Jack : mais c'est pas de ma faute. J'ai juste envie de partir en vacances !

Teal'c : et vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de demander une permission ?

Jack : bah, non. Je pensais que ma volonté propre suffirait !

Sam : ah la la… les hommes…

Jack : --'. Et c'est à moi qu'on dit de pas faire de sexisme.

Teal'c : bon alors ces vacances ?

Soudain, au moment où on l'attendait le moins, Une permission tomba du ciel (tout en sachant que la pièce n'a pas de ciel, mais un plafond)

Jack : -ramasse la feuille-

Sam : kécécé ?

Jack : tu aurais lu ce que disait le narrateur, tu saurais.

Sam : -lit ce qu'il y a plus haut- aaaaaaaaoooooown ! Un permisiooooooooooooooon !

Teal'c : comment c'est super !

Jonas, approuvant vigoureusement : mmmffrpphmmm !

Sam : alors alors alors ? On va où ?

Jack : -rélféchissement intense-

Note : pour lire cette fic en temps réel, revenez demain, le temps que Jack ai réfléchit convenablement. (Manque d'habitude)

Jack : disneyworld !

Sam : une idée à la hauteur de jack…

Jack, demandant même pas l'avis de son équipe : allez c'est partit ! embarque tout le monde

Quatre valises et un trajet en avion plus tard… nos quatre amis se trouvaient devant l'entrée de Disney world. Béats d'admiration, ils ne purent que dire « OOOH !»

SG1 : AAAH !

Nan, j'ai dit OOOH ! O-O-O-H.

SG1: OOOH!

Voilà c'est mieux.

Puis avoir payé leur entrée (« mettez tout ça sur le compte du président ! »), passèrent sous le majestueux châteaux (« beuh, c'est rose »), et entreprirent de repérer les différentes attractions.

(Note : là je décris le Disneyland français, parce que je connais que cui là, et j'y suis allée, j'avais 6 ans. Ça a du évoluer depuis)

Jack : mais moi je veux aller faire l'île aux pirates !

Teal'c : spacemoutain d'abord !

jonas : le jardin d'Alice au pays des merveilles !

Jack : d'Alice ?

Jonas : bah quoi ? on peut faire des tas de choses avec Alice quand on est au pays des merveilles ! j'ai même trouvé un mensuel des années 70 qu'avait fait une version particulièrement intéressante d'Alice au pays des merveilles… elle se trimbalait avec pas beaucoup de vêtements…. (veridique… vous vous imaginez pas ce qu'on retrouve quand on fait le ménage dans l'ancienne chambre de mon père….vv)

Jack : ……………………………………….. je pourrait voir ce bouquin ?

Sam : Hey !

Jack, détournant subtilement la conversation : et… hum…. Vous vouliez faire quoi comme manège Carter ?

Sam : me prenez pas pour une imbécile !

Jack : le manège à Dumbos… ça vous tente le manège à Dumbos ?

sam : le manèges avec des Dumbos ?

jack : oui, ce manège là.

Sam : bah, maintenant que vous le dîtes…. J'ai vachement envie de le faire.

Jack : voilà, on vous emmenera le faire !

Sam : maintenant ?

Javk : non, plus tard

Sam : mais alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez-euh !

Jonas : ouais ! et après on va voir Alice !

Jack : Jonas ! les bois d'Alice, c'est pas les bois de Boulogne tout de même !

Daniel : j'peux me permettre de proposer la maison hantée ?

Tous : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Jack : nan mais ça va pas de vous prendre pour un fantôme au milieu de Disneyland ?

Daniel : c'est pour ça que je vous propose la maison hantée. J'la trouve sympa.

Jack : chais pas…. Z'en pensez quoi, vous autres ?

Teal'c : ouais mais vite fait alors….

Jonas : y'aura Alice ? poil aux cuisses ?

Sam : va pour la maison hantée …

Nos quatre amis, et leur fantôme…

Sam : PAS FANTÔME ! ETRE IMMATERIEL !

…. Si tu veux. Avec leur être immatériel à leurs côtés, allèrent à la fameuse maison hantée qui fait peur, qu'est méga sombre et méga pas éclairée.

Jonas : poil aux pieds !

Après avoir passé la porte qui grince, il furent accueillis par une hôtesse souriante pas du tout en harmonie avec le décor, et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur qui descend, et par la suite remonte. Ils allèrent vers les petits chariots biplaces qui suivaient le parcours tracé dans la maison. Jack se mit avec Sam (la vache ! comme c'est bizarre !) et Jonas avec Teal'c. Les fantômes n'étaient pas admis à suivre le circuit visitant leur propre maison…

Sam, hurlant : C'EST PAS UN FANTOMEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUH ! CEST UN ETRE IMM …

Auteur : OUI BON BAH CA VA ! C'est plus court à dire « fantôme ». Alors tu va pas nous saouler jusqu'à la saint glinglin !

Jonas : poil aux mains !

Sam : ………………….

Donc, le circuit touristique. Cadavre a gauche.

Jonas : bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh ! oscourt, j'ai peur !

Mort vivant à droite.

Teal'c, aggripant Jonas d'un coup : maman !

Jonas : nan moi c'est Jonas… elle est où Alice ?

Fantôme droit devant.

Jack : wah vous faîtes même pas peur Daniel.

Daniel : alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez ! Tu foires tout mon truc là ! chuis déjà pas beaucoup payé…faîtes au moins semblant ! Regardez, je suis tééééééééééééééééérifiant !

Sam : j'ai rarement vu des fantômes aussi beaux gosses…

Jack : HEY !

Daniel : bon d'accord. Alors regardez celui là. désigne un fantôme pas loin c'est un vrai fantôme lui !

Jack : mais c'est pas le type qu'on avait noyé dans la rivière Brodswell ?

Daniel : si c'est lui. Vous le connaissiez ?

Jack : nan j'ai vu son cadavre. C'était affreux.

Daniel : non quand même pas…

Jack : si j'vous jure, il était gonflé d'eau, il était énorme !

Daniel : oh ça va on les connaît vous histoires de pèche !

Teal'c : c'est l'œuvre d'un serial Killer…

Jonas : un céréale qui l'heure ?

Teal'c : un tueur en série.

Jonas : aaaaaah ! pourquoi il est mort ? la victime hein ? pas le céréale qui l'heure…

Jack : il a subit le sort des gens qui en savent trop. Oups, ma montre s'est arrêté… vous savez l'heure qu'il est ?

Jonas, soudain paniqué : non, je n'sais pas.

Jack : ah bon ? Mais pourtant…

Jonas : non, je n'sais rien !

Jack : vous portez une montre !

Jonas : je n'savais même pas ça !

Jack : bah allez vous faire foutre !

Jonas : je ne sais RIEN DU TOUT !

Sam : et à-t-on découvert le meurtrier ?

Jack : nan malheureusement… mais on sait comment il l'a tué…

Sam : bah il l'a noyé…

Jack : ouais mais il a vraiment passé un sale quart d'heure. Tel une panthère, il s'est jeté sur sa victime… tel un aigle, il a dissimulé sa proie…

Sam : dans la rivière, ouais…

Jack : Tel un renard, il s'est silencieusement enfuit, trililililililili ! (Bruit d'un portable), Tel-éphone, je dois répondre… allô ?

_X : ici major Davis._

Jack : comment allez vous Paul ?

_Davis : bien. On m'a dit que vous pouviez pas nous aidez dans l'enquête concernant les robots ménagers Goa'ulds volés par le NID…_

Jack : un empêchement, ouais…

_Davis : jack, on a besoin de vous pour coffrer ces malfaiteurs !_

Jack : mais je dois me rendre à une réunion d'état major à Washington !

_Davis : il sont tous déficients, Jack !_

Jack : oui je sais, mais ils m'ont convoqué !

_Davis : non, je parle des malfaiteurs. Je fais quoi moi ?_

Jack : écoute, je vais te donner un truc pour aider la police. Tu ramasses tous les indices ! Tous ! Même si c'est un p'tit bout de truc de rien du tout qu'a l'air minable ! Tu dois mettre la main dessus !

_Davis : ouais c'est justement ce que je disais à ma femme, hier soir…_

Jack : bon ok ? Tu te débrouilles ?

_Davis : ouais ouais… allez salut._

Hôtesse : excusez moi, monsieur…

Jack : madame ?

Hôtesse : d'autres touristes voudraient faire le circuit, il faudrait quitter votre voiture maintenant que vous avez fait trois fois le tour. De plus vos amis vous attendent…

Sam, teal'c, jonas : ! -tapent du pied par terre-

Jack : oui c'est bon ! j'arriveuh !

Sam : bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

Jonas : poil aux dents !

Jack : bah Daniel doit bosser dans sa maison hantée, on a qu'à faire les manèges qui nous plaisent le plus ! On commence par l'île aux pirates ! cours comme un malade vers le bateau pirate

Sam : jamais il nous demande notre avis ?

Jack, en haut du mât, un cintre dans la main gauche : je suis le capitaine crochet ! Peter Pan ne peut me résister !

Daniel, déguisé en Peter Pan : bien sûr que si ! Moi je sais voler !

Jack : mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

Daniel : je me suis fait virer. Ils ont dit que je faisais pas assez peur…

Jack : j'avais raison !

Daniel : beuh, vous êtes méchant avec moi ! Pour la peine je te défie, crochet !

Jack : brandissant son cintre : en garde !

Daniel : je ne te crains pas ! Car j'ai sur moi Andùril, flamme de l'ouest, l'épée-qui-fut-brisée-et-puis-reforgée !

Teal'c : waaaaaah ! une Andùril !

Sam : t'as les moyens toi !

Daniel : c'est vrai que ça va pas trop mal…

Jonas : c'est quoi Andùril ?

Daniel : laisse moi te parler de cette lame exeptionnelle….

Jack : Oh nan ! il a encore se mettre à chanter !

Daniel : c'est partiiiiiiiiit !

_Les Epées Andùril sont forgées dans des mines très très loin_

_Avec ça c'est facile de tuer un Goa'uld avec une seule main._

_Pas besoin de super entraînement ni de niveau 28,_

_Quand tu sors l'instrument c'est l'ennemi qui prend la fuite._

_Avec ton épée Andùril, quand tu parcours les chemins_

_Tu massacre sans peine les brigands et les vilains_

_Des Anubis, des supers soldats, des reetous, des jaffas,_

_Tu les découpes en tranches comme si c'était des chipolatas._

_Les épées Andùril, les épées Andùril…_

_Quand tu la sors sur une planète au moins t'as pas l'air débile_

_C'est l'arme des bourrins qui savent êtrent subtils._

_Ne partez pas à l'aventure dans votre épée Andùril !_

Quelque part en Terre du milieu…

Aragorn : personne aurait vu mon cure dent ?

Boromir : ton quoi ?

Aragorn : mon épée… mon Andùril qui m'a coûté la peau des fesses à faire reforger…je suis sûr que c'est ces maudits hobbits qui me l'ont planquée…

Boromir : ben nan…. Ya rien de planqué dans leurs affaires….

Aragorn : Legolas ! que voient tes yeux d'elfe ?

Legolas : un soleil rouge se lêve…. Beacoup de sang à coulé cette nuit…

Aragorn :……………………….. moui, et à part ça ?

Legolas : une lune blanche se couche…. Mais beaucoup de sang à coulé cette nuit quand même….

Aragorn : quand t'as fini tu nous préviens ?

Legolas : descrébinsdupaysdeDun !

Aragorn : pardon ?

Boromir : attend, ya un problème avec les piles… c'est normal. -met des piles duracel à Légolas, dans le compartiment prévu à cet efffet-…. Ça devrait marcher normalement maintenant…

Aragorn : je reprend : « que voient tes yeux d'elfe, Legolas ? »

Boromir : nan, c'était : « Legolas, que voient tes yeux d'elfe ? »

Aragorn : Rhôôô, ne joue pas sur les mots ! bon qu'est ce que tu vois ?

Legolas : je ne vois que la poussière qui poudroie, l'herbe qui verdoie, le soleil rouge qui brillioie, le sang de cette nuit qui couloie, mais à par ça je voit rien parce que j'ai la vue qui baissoit…

Boromir : tragique pour un elfe…

Aragorn : prend des jumelles ! j'ai pas que ça à faire ! où est mon épée ?

Legolas, avec une paire de jumelles : je la vois ! Elle est sur un bateau dans les mains d'un homme habillé de vert ! Sûrement un compatriote qui compatriotoie…

Aragorn : ouais bah va dire à ton compatriote qu'il aille se faire foutre et qu'il me rende mon épée !

Legolas, mégaphone en main : OH HE ! DU BATEAU !

Daniel, arrêté en pleine action : Quoi-euh ? Vous voyez pas que vous me dérangez ?

Aragorn : y dit quoi ?

Legolas : attend, je captoie pas bien… j'ai pas de réseaux pour mes oreilles qui oreilloient…

Boromir : amplifie le signal.

Legolas, activant un minuscule bouton marqué volume, à côté de l'oreille droite : y dit qu'on le dérangoie, qu'il est occupoit.

Aragorn : dit lui que je m'en fout, que je veux récupérer mon épée.

Legolas : répète attend la réponse y dit que c'est pas la peine de râloit, que ta ferraille il te la rendoie dès qu'il en aura finoit avec le capitaine crochet.

Aragorn : screugneugneu !

Legolas : répète le screugneugneu attend la réponse….. J'obtoie un « rhôlala ! » de la part de l'homme en vert, et un « poils au yeux » de l'homme qui sautilloie comme un malade à côté.

D'un coup, sans prévenir, un rayon bleu les dématérialise de la terre du milieu (c'était Thor qui commençait par en avoir marre d'entendre du mégaphone à travers toute la galaxie), et les rematérialise devant le bateau des pirates, ou le combat Andùril vs cintre fait rage. Aragorn, voyant qu'il n'a rien d'autre à faire mis à part attendre que ça se termine, entama la conversation avec les trois personnes qui faisaient office de public.

Aragorn, à Sam, sourire ravageur : salut, ça va ?

Sam : z'êtes qui vous ?

Aragorn : je suis le roi du gondor, grand pas le rôdeur, et plein d'autres choses encore.

Legolas : moi c'est Legolas. Et je suis un elfe qui elfoie.

Boromir : moi je suis Boromir, fils de l'intendant du gondor.

Sam : …………………….. Chouette. Moi c'est Samantha Carter, lui c'est Jonas Quinn, et lui Teal'c. Les deux qui se foutent sur la tronche là haut, c'est le colonel O'Neill et Daniel Jackson.

Aragorn : c'est lui qu'a mon épée !

Legolas, désignant Jonas : et vous êtes l'abruti qui se dandinoie en racontant des stpudités !

Boromir, désignant Peter Pan et le capitaine Crochet : et ça en est où ?

Teal'c, platement : 4 à 2 pour Daniel Pan.

Jonas : pourquoi Daniel Pan ? Et pourquoi pas Peter Jackson ? (réplique copyright Sandra, ne pas réutiliser sans me payer très cher… hein Camille ?)

Aragorn : parce que c'est déjà utilisé. Quand c'est que je récupère mon épée ?

Jack : waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! BOUM s'est écrasé au sol

Sam : je crois que c'est bon…

Aragorn, chopant l'épée à Daniel : rend moi ça, toi !

Daniel : maieuh !

Aragorn : bon allez, on s'en va. On a des choses à faire. fait un baise-main à Sam on se revoit quand tu veux…

Legolas : tu n'est pas fiançoie, toi ?

Jonas : poil au doigts !

Aragorn : euh…………

Boromir : on s'en va avant que ça finisse mal, hein ? embarque la troupe s'arrête subitement comment on fait pour actionner le rayon ?

Jack rassemblant ses dernières forces pour gueuler comme un sourd : THOOOOOOOR !

Le bout de communauté s'en retourne vers sa quête.

Daniel : mon épée…. çç

Teal'c : on peut aller faire space montain maintenant ?

Sam : vous êtes sûr ?

Teal'c : vi vi ! Je veux le faire !

s'en vont vers space montain

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard…

teal'c : Bleeeeeeeeeuuuuaaaargh……. renvoie le petit déjeuné

Jack : on vous avait prévenu !

Jonas : poil au… au… au…. Euh…. embarassé

Jack : oui, taisez vous Jonas. C'est pas la peine de dire des grossièretés !

Sam : mon manège à Dumbo !

Jack : Carter, c'est plus de vôtre âge, voyons…

Sam : qu'est ce qu'il à mon âge ? il vous convient pas ?

Jack : non, enfin, si, mais c'est pas ça…

Sam : je sais rester jeune moi ! et puis c'est vous qui m'aviez proposé de le faire ! monte dans le manège

Jack, regardant Sam faire « monter-descendre » avec son Dumbo : on aura vraiment tout vu….

Auteur : ça c'est clair !

Sam : Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Jonas : bon, quand c'est qu'elle descend ? Je veux aller faire le jardin d'Alice au pays des merveilles moi ! regard remplit d'idées bizarres

Sam : je vooooooooooooooooole !

Jack : ce n'est pas pour tout de suite Jonas…

Jonas : maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Daniel ! Vous pouvez pas faire quelque chose ?

Daniel : nan, je suis désolé, je ne dois pas intervenir.

Jonas : bein, alors qu'est ce que vous foutez là depuis tout à l'heure ?

Daniel : bah…

Jonas, suppliant : un p'tit coup de main…

Daniel : …

Jonas, grands yeux larmoyants : tout petit…

Daniel, ayant du mal à résister : ……….. !

Jonas : siouplé… j'vous donnerais mon action man-linguiste, pour faire la paire avec votre action man-archéologue…

Daniel, craquant subitement : Oah et puis flûte ! arrête brusquement le manège attire Sam jusque sur la terre ferme

Sam : mais enfin ? Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fais ? Qu'ai-je donc fais pour mériter tel châtiment, telle punition ? Ma vie est une tragédie grecque, et mon destin est scellé ! Je suis vouée à l'échec et à la perdition ! Mon amour est impossible, les dieux sont contre moi ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à me suicider… mais non ! Je vaincrai ! Je me rebellerai contre ce futur, contre cette fatalité ! Et le monde connaîtra l'amour que je voue à cet Homme ! Je braverai les mers et lui prouverait mes sentiments ! Je suis Samantha Carter, et je ne craint ni le vent, ni la neige, ni le froid, ni les pluies et les marrées, ni la mort, ni la purée infecte de la cafétéria et les disques de Lara Fabian. Je serais victorieuse de cette épreuve !

Silence de mort…

Public, en coeur : c'était formidable, on aurait dit du Shakespeare !

Jonas : bon on peut y aller maintenant ?

Sam : ouais c'est bon.

Jonas : happy court dans le jardin d'Alice

Jack : il s'éclate comme un fou, notre petit extraterrestre !

Jonas, caché derrière les buissons : jonas fort ! Jonas avoir Alice !

Sam : oui, ça c'est vrai…

Jonas : je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi elle courait après un lapin blanc… elle avait de ces tendances tout de même…

Jack : ah bah chais pas…. J'm'appelle pas Carol Lewis…

Teal'c : il se fait tard…

Daniel : oui, je dirais même que c'est très tard…

regardent autour d'eux : nuit noire, plus personne

Jack : me dites pas que tout le monde est partit et qu'on s'est fait enfermé à l'intérieur du Parc ?

Daniel : bein, si.

Jack : Jonas arrêtez vos âneries ! Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici !

Jonas : pas de problème ! empoigne une lance appartenant à une carte 9 de cœur cours vers la grille d'entrée du parc défonce la serrure ayé ! On peut sortir.

Jack : et qui va payer les réparations ?

Teal'c : on fait quoi maintenant ?

Sam, s'étirant grandement : on va s'coucher.

Auteur : ouais c'est pas une mauvaise idée ça… au lit

Gros dodo… et le lendemain…

Narrateur (voix d'Alain Chabat) : Vacances de SG1, deuxième jour…

Sam : baille c'est quelle heure ?

Narrateur : 9h30 a.m.

Sam : déjà ?

Narrateur : ouais mais j'avance un peu…

Jonas, encore à moitié endormi : c'est quoi le programme de la journée ?

Teal'c : en premier lieu : vous enlever de mon dos ! Je ne suis pas un oreiller !

Jonas, sans bouger d'un centimètre : ouais et ensuite ?

Jack : on va aller faire du ski, les copains !

Sam : où ça ?

Jack : en France !

Sam : si loin ? Mais on a des stations aux USA !

Jack : oui mais l'auteuse ne connaît qu'un seule et unique station de ski, et elle est en France. On prend l'avion de 10h. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne devrait pas décoller avant 13h.

Jonas, rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre : surtout qu'il est déjà 11h…

Jack : c'est parce que c'est Air France. On doit prendre le concorde.

Jonas : faut-il vraiment se lever ?

Teal'c : OUI !

Jonas : z'ai pas enviiiiiiiiiiiiiiie….

Teal'c : se dégage subitement

Jonas : retombe lourdement sur le sol roooooooonfle….

Sam : euh…. Comment on fait ?

Jack : bah on a pas le choix. Faut transporter le matelas avec Jonas…

A l'aéroport, plus tard, trois personnes traversent la salle d'embarquement en transportant un matelas au dessus de leur tête.

Jack, en tête de file : bonjour ! On a des réservations sur le concorde en direction de Paris.

Hôtesse, méga sceptique : ……. Vos cartes d'embarquements ?

Jack, lâchant le matelas pour choper les cartes…

Sam : HEY !

Le matelas tombe.

Teal'c, étouffé sous la chose : MMMMMMMMPPHPPPPFFFRRRRRRRRRRR !

Jack : kékidit ?

Sam : y dit « MMMMMMMMPPHPPPPFFFRRRRRRRRRRR ! »

Jack : ah, d'accord.

Hôtesse : ahem… bon voyage…

Jack : merci ! chope le bord du matelas et le tire jusque dans l'avion

Teal'c : Rhaaaaaaaaaaaa ! De l'air ! rampe à la suite de Jack

La petite troupe monta dans l'avion, créa une panique générale en voulant absolument choisir des places à côté des hublots, et colla Jonas (et son matelas) dans le porte bagage au dessus d'eux. Puis l'avion pu enfin décoller, arrachant un « OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH » particulièrement admiratif aux membres de SG-1 quand ils passèrent les nuages…

Sg1 : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH……

Auteur : vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? !

Air France se souvint de ce voyage comme l'un des plus pénibles : toutes les hôtesses posèrent leur démissions à l'atterrissage, et les pilotes avaient manqué sauter en cours de route. Heureusement pour les pilotes et pour tous le reste des passagers, l'intervention d'un milliardaire de première classe et de son copain super fort vinrent calmer la situation, au moment où jack reprenait une de ses chansons favorites…

Jack : UNE POULEUH SUR UN MUUUUUUUUR, QUI PICORAIT DU PAIN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR……….

Teal'c, en cœur derrière lui : PICOTI, PICOTA, LEVE LA QUEUE ET PUIS SEN VA !

Sam, d'un air désespéré. : Tout le monde y fait picoti, picota…

Roger rabbit : copyright !

C'est là qu'intervient le fameux milliardaire venant d'un siège première classe, avec son copain.

Lex luthor : écoutez…. Vous pourriez pas arrêter de chanter ? Je vous donne quelques millions en échange…

Jack : keski m'veut Monsieur propre ?

Lex : -- ;;

Jack : je chante si j'veux !

Jonas, se réveillant subitement : poil au cheveux ! Que vous n'avez pas d'ailleurs, Monsieur Propre.

Lex : Luthor ! ! Lex Luthor ! Pas Lex Propre !

Jonas : Lex-Propre-iation……………………………….. Mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ah ah ah ah ah ! ….. L'expropriation…. Mdr !

Lex : je me sens las…

Auteur : ;; désolée. Je le referai plus.

Jack, reprenant son trip : AU CLAIR SE LA LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNEUH, MON AMI PIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOT….

Pilote de l'avion, ouvrant la porte de l'avion sur un geste désespéré : je jette l'éponge….

Teal'c : mais vous n'avez pas d'éponge à la main ?

Lex : oh la ! J'ai déjà pas mal de problèmes avec ça, désigne jack du doigt, alors ne m'embêtez pas !

Pilote : m'en fout, j'me jette….

Teal'c : bah faudrait savoir ! C'est l'éponge ou vous-même que vous jetez ?

Pilote : saute

Lex : Clark, rattrape moi ça, steupléééééééééééééééééééééééé…

Copain fort qui s'appelle Clark : oki ! saute

Dans le ciel….

Pilote :je vais mourir… et je m'es jamais confessé….

Daniel : de quoi ? Vous voulez une fessée ?

Pilote : putain, on vient me faire chier jusque dans ma mort ! t'es qui toi ?

Daniel : ça dépend….

Pilote : de quoi ?

Daniel : des mes copains. Des fois c'est fantôme, des fois c'est être immatériel, des fois c'est « dugland qui sait rien faire d'autre que regarder », des fois, c'est Daniel, des fois c'est « MAAAAAAAAAAAAAMOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR », mais le dernier, c'est surtout d'après les fans.

Clark, arrivant trois heures après : je viens vous sauveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !

Daniel : ah vous aussi vous savez voler ? claaaaaaaaaaaaaaasse…

Dans l'avion…

Jack : PRETEUH MOUA TA PLUUUUUUUUUUUUUMEUH, POUR ECRIRE UN MOOOOOOOOOOOT !

Lex : se tape méthodiquement la tête contre un siège

Jack : MA CHANDELLE EST MOOOOOOOOOOOORTEUH, JE N'AI PLUS DE FEEEEEEEEUUUUUU…..

Lex, en cœur derrière : Z'ALLER FERMER VOT'GUEULEUH, POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU ?

Jack, surpris : mé ! vous êtes blessant !

Lex, soulagé : oui, mais c'est efficace…

Et quelques minutes plus tard, Clark remontait à bord de l'avion, le pilote en sac à patate sur l'épaule, en grande discussion avec Daniel sur les fonctionnement du rayon X.

Daniel : je vous jure, c'est utile pour plus de chose que pour détecter les armes sur les gens !

Clark : mais c'est pas légal !

Daniel : qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout de la légalité quand on est au dessus de tout le monde… si tu veux je t'apprendrais à faire cuire des saussices avec des boules de feu. C'est super utile aussi.

Sam : vous vous êtes fait un copain Daniel ?

Daniel : ouaip. C'est mon associé. On va monter une société ensemble : la ligue des justiciers… on a deux ou trois amis à contacter….

Jack : bel avenir…

Daniel : au fait, vous allez où ?

Teal'c : faire du ski.

Daniel : chouette ! j'peux venir ?

Jack : ouais mais avec vos pouvoirs vous allez pas pouvoir vous larder, c'est pas drôle.

Daniel : si c'est drôle ! quel plaisir de passer au travers des arbres !

Clark : et moi ? et moi ?

Lex : je suis super bien entouré….

Jonas, du haut de son matelas : mais faut pas vous en faire. Venez avec nous si vous voulez !

Clark : wai allez steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé….

Lex : tu vas pas arrêter avec tes « steuplé » ?

Clark : steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé…

Lex : LA FERME !

Clark : hein ? de quoi ? qu'est ce qu'elle à la ferme ? papa a un problème ?

Teal'c, discrètement à Clark : je crois qu'il veut que vous vous taisiez…

Lex : je ferai n'importe quoi pour avoir la paix !

Clark : même venir au ski avec nous ?

Lex : MEME venir au ski avec vous !

Jack : ah une minute ! chuis pas d'accord ! je refuse qu'un homme aussi insultant en matière de chansons nous accompagne !

Sam : mais enfin colonel ! un milliardaire dans notre poche ça peut petre utile !

Jonas : pensez au kilos de nourriture qu'on va pouvoir s'acheter !

Teal'c : sans oublier toutes mes bougies !

Jack : j'en ai rien à cirer des bougies (putain ! le calembourg ! cirer… bougie…. Vous avez saisi ? oui je sais, c'était nul)… par contre, c'est que la nourriture… je serai pas contre quelques dizaines de bols de Jello…

Daniel : bon bah c'est réglé ! tout le monde au ski !

Lex : aîe aîe aïe…

Pilote, toujours sur l'épaule de Clark : vous pourriez me poser ?

BAM ! (bruit d'un pilote tombant à terre)

pilote, voix outrée : pas comme ça !

clark : fallait pas essayer de se sucider aussi ! allez reprendre votre place dans la cabine.

Jack : mah y doit bien yavoir l'autre pilote non ?

Pilote : nan, il s'est pris une dose massive d'Harpic WC, overdose…

Tous : KOUAH ?

Sam : mais c'est dangereux le Harpic WC !

Lex : ce qui est plus dangereux c'est qu'il n'y a pas de pilote dans l'avion…

Jonas : trouvons en un pour remplacer !

Jack : bonne idée. se lève et gueule comme un taré YA-T-IL UN PILOTE DANS L'AVION ?

Silence de mort.

Jack : ben nan.

Clark : pas de panique, je vais aller arrêter l'avion à l'atterrisage, comme ça tout le monde verra que je suis fort !

Daniel : et moi je vais l'aider !

Jack :……………………………………………. Que tout le minde attache TRES FORT sa ceinture, siouplé !

Daniel : dîtes tout de suite que vous avez pas confince en nous !

Jack : c'est ça !

Daniel : beuuuuuuuuuuuh…

Jonas, sanglé au matelas : c'est quand vous voulez ! parce qu'on est bientôt arrivé !

Alors l'avion attérit à l'aréoport en tanguant un peu, manquant de recréer ainsi le crash du concorde arrivé quelques années avant. Puis notre petite troupe agrandie maintenant de deux personnes de plus, partirent prendre une corespondance toujours par avion, vers Lyon st exupéry, mais comme personne ne voulu piloter l'avion, ce fut Daniel et Clark qui s'y collèrent, faisant eux même la propultion en poussant l'avion par dérrière…

Attérissage à l'aréoport de lyon. (piste évacuée au préalable), puis louant carrément un minibus pour loger 6 personnes plus quelques kilos de jello mis sur le compte Luthor.

Le minibus arriva dans la vallée de la maurienne, station de ski des Karrellis à peine une heure plus tard, sachant qu'il faut bien trois heures d'habitude, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible quand on sait que c'était Lex qui consuisait le véhicule, roulant à une moyenne de vite à très vite à l'heure.

Jack : fait froid dans ce pays de merde.

Clark : meuh non y fait pas froid.

Auteur : par contre, c'est vrai que c'est un pays de merde la Maurienne.

Clark : meuh non c'est sympa.

Auteur : critique pas c'que j'dis ! j'y ai passé mon enfance et pas mal de mes vacances dans cette région mal foutue !

Clark : meuh non, elle est pas mal foutue…

Jack : pourquoi y fait toujours « meuh » au début de ses phrases ?

Lex : ses parents tiennent pas une ferme pour rien…

Jonas : j'ai jamais fait de ski.

Sam : c'est pour ça qu'on vous à emené là ignare !

Jonas : mé !

Sam : ya pas d'mémé dans l'quartier !

Jonas : tu m'embêteuh ! arrête !

Sam : et ya pas d'arrêtes dans l'bifteak !

Jonas : j'vois pas le rapport …

Sam : normal, t'es jamais allé à l'école terrienne.

Jonas : vv''''''''''''''

Jack, déjà en combinaison : vous v'nez ?

Teal'c : ouaip, quand j'aurai compris comment on ferme ces foutues chaussures de ski !

Jonas : et moi ? oukelles sont mes chaussures ?

Jack, comtemplant Jonas d'un air dubitatif : ben…. Là bas au local…. Mais m'est d'avis que vous devriez vous foutre autrement qu'en caleçon et virer votre matelas…

(Auteur : Ah non non non ! il est trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrès bien en caleçon :p)

Jonas : méheuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, je l'aime bien mon matelas moi !

(Auteur : et il trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrré bien en caleçon !)

Lex, en combinaison qui vaut la peau du cul : on en doute pas. Seulement pour skier, c'est pas facile.

Jonas : beuh, vous allez voir que j'en suis tout à fait capable !

10 minutes plus tard… Jonas revient, en tenue de ski, moufles, lunnettes, bâtons, et les skis….. accrochés au matelas.

(Auteur : mais…. Et le caleçon ? éè)

Jack : Jonas……………………….. vv.

Jonas : c'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !

Daniel, s'envolant avec clark : rendez vous en haut de la piste !

Sam, sur un bête tire-fesses : tricheur !

Et une fois que tout le monde fut en haut de la piste…

Sam : qui se propose pour faire le mono de ski et apprendre les bases à Jonas ?

Jack : bah daniel puisqu'il sait tout !... se retourne plus personne Danieeeeeeel ?

Teal'c : il est partit avec Clark faire du ski en super vitesse et faire un strike avec les sapins.

Jack : et après on va encore avoir les types de l'environement sur le dos… bon, qui alors ?

Lex : c'est bon, je m'y colle.

Jonas : alors alors ?

Lex : leçon numéro 1………… mettre les skis aux pieds et non sur le matelas.

Jonas : meuh pourquoi ?

Lex : parce que !

Jonas : mais c'est mieux avec le matelas !

Lex : nan c'est pas mieux ! et critique pas parce que j'ai toujours raison ! je suis grand tu es petit, je suis intelligent et tu es bête, je suis riche et tu es pauvre, j'ai raison et tu as tord !

Jonas, se sentant diminué tout à coup : beuuuuuuuh…. met les skis à l'endroit où ils vont normalement

Lex : bon, leçon numéro 2 : tu déscends lentement la piste et tu fais un chasse-neige avec tes skis.

Jonas : commence à décendre…. Hein ?

Lex : un chasse-neigeuh !

Jonas, toujours plus bas, toujours plus vite : tu dis quoi ? j'ai pas compris ?

Lex : avec tes skis tu fais un « A »

Jonas, tombant : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Jack : oh, très joli « A »

Lex : pour un début c'est pas mal…

Jack : teal'c, allez récupérer les morceaux en bas qu'on puisse continuer…

Teal'c : pourquoi moi ?

Jack : bah…. Bah….. parce que !

Teal'c : ah bon. déscend la piste

En haut, entre jack, sam et lex : silence de mort

Jack : vous aimez la pêche ?

Lex : j'aime pas l'eau. J'y ai laissé ma dernière Porsche.

Jack : comment vous êtes vilain de laisser votre Porsche toute seule dans l'eau ! elle va finir par avoir froid !

Lex : mais j'l'ai récupérée depuis !

Jack : et vous l'avez séchée ?

Lex : avec une serviette toute douce.

Jack : et vous en faîte quoi maintenant ?

Lex : je sais pas. Je l'ai laissée au garage. Je m'en sers plus. Remarquez, elle est pas vraiment en état de rouler.

Jack : pourquoi ? elle a pris un rhume depuis ?

Lex : ouaip. Pi en éternuant, elle s'est cognée. La portière et le toit on été arrachées.

Jack : essayez quand même de la revendre.

Lex : vous pensez ?

Jack : ouais… une Porsche tombée dans une rivière, ça fait une bonne voiture d'eau-ccasion.

Lex : ah, peut-être wai.

Jack : voilà teal'c. alors, comment va Jonas ?

Jonas : agagagaaaaaaa gné sprout !

Teal'c : il s'est pris un sapin.

Jack : d'accoooooooooord…. Comment on fait ?

Teal'c : comme ça ! lui tire un beigne

Jonas : mais aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuh ! t'es fou ?... poil au genoux ?

Teal'c : c'est bon, y va mieux. A vous monsieur Propre.

Lex : regard noir LUTHOR !

Jonas, de nouveau sur ces skis : on fait quoi ménan ?

Lex : on va apprendre le slalom

Jonas : ouais bah elle est balisée ta piste au moins ?

Lex : non elle est pas balisée…

Jonas : bah j'y vais pas moi, si elle est pas balisée, j'vais tomber !

Lex : Balisée tomber alors….

Jonas : hein ?

Lex : t'as pas compris ?

Jonas : hein ?

Lex : balisée… bah lisez… bah laissez…

Jonas : hein ?

Lex : ok, oublie. On va plutôt voir le ski des alpes !

Jack : ouh la la !

Lex : c'est créé exprès pour les anglophones.

Jonas : beut aïe spik ingliche !

Teal'c: se pique une quiche? Qui ça qui se pique une quiche ?

Auteuse : mais c'est à s'en taper la tête contre les murs…

Lex: yesse, Aîe nowe, that is pour ça que c'est for you. pousse Jonas allons-y pour le ski des alpes!

Jonas : déscend très vite….. euuuuuuhh……………… HELP !

Lex : un…

Jonas : HELP !

Lex : deux…

Jonas : HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP ! crash

Lex : Trois alpes.

Jack : ouiiiiiiii ! bien !

Teal'c : j'ai pas tout compris.

Sam : calembourg…

Teal'c : hausssement de sourcil

Sam : Alpes… Help… ça se ressemble…

Teal'c : compréhension soudaine : oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh !

Sam : j'espère que ses fixations tiennent le coup.

Lex : oh vous inquiétez pas. Clark à ajusté les fixations. Il est très fort en fixations. D'ailleurs, vous voyez la brunnette-qui-s'appelle-Lana sur cette photo là ?

Jack : celle ou on voit nettement des trace de vaudou dessus ?

Lex : ouais, bah Clark fait une fixation sur elle depuis des années.

Jack : ah ouais, il est donc super doué en fixations.

Lex : je vous l'avait bien dit…. Bon il fait quoi l'autre zouave ? JOOOOOONAAAAAAS !

Pas de réponse…

Jack : Jonas, cessez d'embêter les sapins !

Jonas : mé-heuuuuuuuuu….

Lex : c'est bon ? vous savez skier ?

Jonas : je crois que wé.

Lex : bon, bah c'est cool. Vous allez pouvoir nous foutre la paix !

Jonas : meuh, vilain !

Clark, repasssant par là : le « meuh », est copyright moi ! repart dans un grand « ziouf »

Jack : ah,si Clark est dans les parages, Daniel devrait pas tarder à passer non plus…. Faîtes gaffe !

BAOM !

Jack : qu'est ce que je viens de dire major ?

Sam : pas en état de parler

Teal'c : vous êtes un imprudent Daniel Jackson. On ne percute pas des persones à toute vitesse. Ou si on le fait, on fait en sorte que se soit bien fait.

Daniel : bah j'fais c'que peut… j'aurai put la finir avec Andùril si on me l'avait pas reprit !

Legolas : attention ! j'entendois tout ce que vous racontois !

Jack : bon, on laisse Sam ici, et nous on va skier sur des vraies pistes. Jonas, allez sur la piste de luge, c'est bon pour vous.

Ouais mais même sur la piste de luge, Jonas est un incapable. Le massacre du siècle : 4 sapins écrasés, trois poteaux bléssés et deux luges (sans les enfants) rendirent l'âme. Comme dirait un auteur que j'aime beaucoup : trois morts légers et une personne bléssée sur le coup. Pour finir, Jonas fonça dans un tas de neige qui était en fait l'entrée camouflée d'une grotte perdue.

X : maître ! un autochnone ! on pourra en fin sortir de la grotte.

Y : oui mon jeune padawan, il semblerai que quelqu'un nous ai dégagé une sortie. à Jonas Qui êtes vous, jeune homme ?

Jonas : se relève BING ! aieuh…. Je m'est cogné la tête ! on y voit rien dans ce bouiboui !

Y : active un tuc qui fait fzioooon c'est mieux comme ça ?

Jonas : relativement.

Un faisceau vert illuminait la grotte. Devant Jonas, deux hommes, visiblement en train de se geler grave. Le plus grand avait une une barbe et des cheveux longs, le deuxième plus jeune, une coupe en brosse et un natte sur le côté droit, ce qui lui donnait un air très village people.

Jonas : vous êtes… ?

X : complètement paumés.

Jonas : j'veux savoir votre nom, ignare !

Y : Qui-gon Jinn et Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Jonas : Couaille-gonne-Djinne et Eaubby-ouane Quainaubi ?

Qui : c'est… à peu près ça…

Jonas : et pourquoi vous êtes habillés avec des peignoirs ?

Obi : parce qu'on est des Jedis.

Qui : techniquement, t'en est pas encore là…

Obi : ouais bah on va pas chipoter. Tout le monde sait que vous allez crever à la fin de l'épisode 1 et que je l'aurai mon titre de chevalier.

Jonas : chevalier ? comme les chevaliers du Zodiaque ?

Teal'c : chevaliers du Zodiaque ? où ça ?

Jonas : aaaaaah ! teal'c, vous tombez bien.

Teal'c : c'est sûr, je tombe mieux que vous. Moi je percute pas des sapins en tombant.

Jonas : gné gné gné…

Jack, arrivant derrière : même sur une piste de luge vous vous pouvez pas vous empêcher de faire le con ?

Jonas : oh bah ça va ! regardez, je viens de trouver du monde.

Lex : oh nan ! me dîtes pas qu'à eux aussi il va falloir leur apprendre à skier ?

Obi : ski-quoi ?

Lex : SKI-ER !

Jonas : poil au nez !

Obi : euh, je sais pass si ça va nous être utile. Nous tout ce quon veut, c'est sortir de là et retourner sur Coruscant.

Jack : c'est où ?

Obi : dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine…

Jack : Major !

Sam : …………..

Jack : major ! reveillez vous !

Sam : rhôôôôôô ! pas moyen d'être tranquille 5 minutes !

Jack, dicretos : vous vouliez de l'intimité ? moi je peut faire plein de choses avec vous en intimité…

BAFFE !

Jack, se massant la joue : ahem…. Major, c'est gens prétendent devoir se rendre dans un autre galaxie…

Sam, pas du tout intéressée : c'est pas les premiers.

Jack : je sais bien, mais c'est votre rayon, pas le mien !

Sam : euh, oui et nan, mais enfin, bon, voilà quoi !

Teal'c : je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution que de les ramener à la base. Ils n'ont pas l'air terriens.

Jack : ouais pi ça nous f'ra un peu d'aventure.

Jonas : alors ça veut dire que les vacances sont finies ?

Jack : wai, c'est con hein ? RASSEMBLEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENT!

Lex: chuis là. C'est pô la peind d'hurler sifflement dans les oreilles

Ziouf!

Clark: moi aussi chuis là !

Ziouf ! Beung !

Daniel, encastré dans le mur sur fond : moi auchi !

Jack : il ne manque personne ?

Jonas : bah chais pas. Le mieux c'est de faire l'appel. Je m'en charge. Teal'c ! « présent !» ; daniel ! « prégent ! pfeu pfeu pfeu…. crache ses dents » ; Mr Propre ! « c'est Lex Luthor ! » ; on s'en fout, Clark ! « lààààààààà ! », colonel O'Neill « absent » ; Major Carter « pas là non plus ! ». qu'est ce que c'est que ce binn's ! il manque Jack et Sam ?

Lex : ils sont partis par là ! montre les sapins

Les sapins : hi hi hi !

Clark : aaaaaaaaaaaah ! des sapins qui parlent !

Jonas : mais non ! colonel ! Major ! sortez de derrière de ces N DE D DE B DE SAPINS DE M ! on a pas que ça à faireuh !

Jack : Jonas ! vous gachez tout ! si vous saviez ce qu'on faisait !

Jonas : j'ai pas besoin des détails ! on s'en va !

Qui : avec nous, j'ose espérer ?

Jonas : osez, osez…

Daniel : Joséphine…..

Alain bashung : copyright !

Jonas : allez ! tous en route ! on reprend le minibus !

Sam : jusqu'aux USA ?

Lex, grand sourire : c'est jouable…. En 4 heures !

Jack : on veut bien croire ! mais je craint qu'ils ne nous laissent pas monter dans l'avion…. Et j'en ai marre des transports en communs.

Obi : vous avez une idée ?

Jack : on peu appeler ça comme ça. Bouchez vous les oreielles les enfants !

Tous : s'éxecutent sans trop savoir pourquoi

Jack : THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR !

Rayon bleuté, télétransportation.

Jack : attend attend attend ! on a oublié mes pots de Jello !

Teal'c : et de rendre les skis !

Jack : on s'en fout ça ! c'est la bouffe qui importe !

Clark : c'est vraiment un ventre ce colonel !

Hammond : mais qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? à tous les épisodes c'est le même Souk !

Jack : mais enfin monsieur le général ! on voulait partir en vacances, pi on s'est fait des copains sur le trajet, et même que certains sont repartis d'où ils venaient parce qu'ils voulaient juste leur épée et les autres ils sont resté avec nous pour faire du ski, et après on a rencontré d'autres gens qui veulent rentrer chez eux, alors on a rien fait de mal siouplait faut pas nous disputer, monsieur le général, on voulait juste s'amuser un peu même qu'on est passé par Disneyland, et que c'est chouette Disneyland, et qu je voudrait bien y retourner alors sioupléééééééééééééé…… respiration….. soyez chic après tout, c'est vous qui nous avez donné cette permission, et on est les gentils on peut pas se faire disputer, on fait rien de mal, là, même qu'on voudrait aider ces monsieurs à rentrer chez eux, parce qu'on aide toujours la veuve, l'orphelin, les jedis, et même les gens qui faudrait pas aider…

BAOM !

Sam : je savais pas que vous pouviez planquer des massues de 1000 Tonnes sous vôtre chemise général…

Hammond : j'ai piqué l'idée au propriétaire du Gundam (voir : « la révolution des poils »). Il a un cycliste space spandex. Alors moi, j'ai la space Chemise, dimension parallèle où on peut tout planquer : les massues, les téléphones rouges, et même les chasseurs Goa'uld pour partir me promener avec Brat'ac.

Sam : c'est formidable ! j'en veux une pour transpoter mon réacteur à naquadah !

Hammond : on verra pour vôtre prochaine promotion. bon c'est qui tout ces gens ?

Jonas, présentant : Clark et Lex, trouvés dans un avion, Daniel, fantôme viré de Disneyland, Couaille-gonne-Djinne et Eaubby-ouane Quainaubi, deux zouaves trouvés dans une grotte secrète en bas de la piste de luge.

Hammond : et vous voulez que je fasse quoi de tout ces types ?

Jonas : j'en sais rien… c'est l'auteur qui écrit. Pas moi. moi, je me suis contenté d'apprendre à skier.

Hammond, à Daniel : z'étiez pas mort vous ?

Sam : il est devenu IMMATERIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL ! trépigne de colère sur place

Hammond : hola ! 'faut pas s'énerver hein !

Qui gon : nous aimerions retourner sur notre monde.

Hammond : z'avez un stargate ?

Qui : je ne crois pas non…

Hammond : ah j'peut rien pour vous moi. je fonctionne qu'au stargate.

Qui : c'est pas gagné…

Lex : j'aimerai savoir ce qu'on fait dans ce bordel nous ! c'est pas notre série !

Jack, sortant du coma : hey hey hey hey ! j'ai une idée!

Daniel : au secours!

Jack: si on formait une grande association de gentils pour aller combattre toute une armée de méchants? Pour faire le plus grand crossover du siècle ! c'est ti pas une bonne idée les copains ?

Voix d'aéroport : tududu ! l'idée enoncée est totalement approuvée par l'auteur qui rêve depuis longtemps de faire un enorme capharnaüm de ce genre…

Jack : YOUPI !

Obi : vous croyez que pendant votre expedition, fort stupide d'après moi, vous aurez le temps de nous déposer chez nous ? parce qu'il faut vraiment qu'on rentre !

Teal'c : et qu'avez vous de si important à faire ?

Obi : euuuuuh….. ça vous concerne pas !

Jack : bon alors, on part à la recherche de notre équipe de héros ?

Sam : et on va se battre contre qui ? parce que c'est bien beau d'avoir des héros, mais si ya pas de méchants…. Et vu qu'on déjà eu du mal à trouver un méchant la dernière fois ! ya rupture de stock à la Redoute !

Jack : et bien, on va se battre contre Anubis ! il nous enquiquinne en ce moment….

Daniel : vachement original…

Jack : mais personne à dit qu'on devait être original !

Qui : mais qui est Anubis ?

Hammond : attendez, je vais chercher le dossier que nous tenons secret…. Vous voulez du café ?

Qui : non merci.

Hammond : sur une planète lointaine, ya un Goa'uld qui se nomme Anubis…. Cigarette ?

Qui : non merci.

Hammond : il faut l'empêcher d'éradiquer la Terre… compris ?

Qui : non merci.

Obi : mais qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter votre haine ? car la haine mène au côté obscur…

Hammond : il a commis un grande série de crimes…. Entre 1998 et 2004…

Obi : quel nombre effroyable de crimes !

Hammond : non ça, c'est les années….

Teal'c : Et qui commandera cette armée hétéroclite ?

Jack : eh bien, au vu des compétences de chacun, de la supériorité du méchant visé, des moyens dont nous disposons, du contexte et du dialogue pourri que l'auteur nous refile, je crois que je suis le plus approprié pour ce rôle.

Daniel : et pourquoi pas Hammond ?

Jack, comique : parce qu'Hammond ne suffit pas.

Hammond : nan mais dit ! oh !

Jack : bon ! faites moi voir comment vous êtes armés….

Jonas : poil au mollet !

Sam : P90 m'sieur !

Teal'c : Lance serpent.

Jonas : mitraillette-lançeuce-de-pots-de-glace

Daniel : pouvoirs surhumains

Clark : idem ici.

Lex : chéquier.

QG : sabre-laser vert

OW : pareil mais en bleu.

Hammond : michel.

Michel : un livre du kama-sutra.

Jack : désolé général, mais vos armes à vous et Michel ne sont pas réglementaires. Nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous laisser choir ici. En avant !

Hammond : c'est toujours pareil…. Je fais jamais rien d'interressant moi…. TT

Première planète, une forêt, à l'ai bien sympathique, avec trois personnes déjà connues.

Boromir : encore vous ?

Legolas : les estrangois !

Jack : il cause encore en « -ois », lui ?

Daniel : WAAAAAAH ! Andùril !

Ara, se sauvant pour proteger son précieux : m'enfin !

Jack, sortant son plus beau sourire commercial : BONJOUR ! Petits veinards ! Nous vous invitons à vous joindre à notre cause afin d'éradiquer toute forme de mal dans la galaxie ! Payés au dessus du SMIC, vous bénéficiez des 35h et de 2 jours et demis de congés payés. Pour de plus amples informations, reportez vous à la convention collective de la « ligue des Justiciers », dont le PDG est Daniel Jackson !

Ara, Boro, Leggy : rien compris

Jack : sur ce beau dialogue, nous vous prions de bien vouloir aposer votre signature au bas de ce contrat que vous lirez dans quelques années quand on vous aura arnaqué, puis allez voir mon second, spécialiste en plein de choses, pour faire un birefing en règle.

Ara, Boro, Leggy : signent

Ara : et c'est qui votre second ?

Jack : Sam Carter !

Boro : …

Sam : bah quoi ?

Boro : ….

Sam : seriez vous désagréablement surpris de voir une femme ?

Boro : maispasdutoutqu'est-ce-quivousfaitcroireça ?

Sam : votre silence en dit beaucoup !

Boro : qu'est ce qu'il a dit mon silence ?

Sam : que vous vous attendiez plutôt à un homme !

Boro : quoi, mon silence à dit ça ?

Sam : Parfaitement !

Boro : bah dîtes à mon silence qu'il aille se faire foutre !

Sam : bon, nous pouvons commencer le briefing ?

Boro : euh, ouais….

Sam : Merci !

S'en suit alors tout un jargon argotique militaire absolument inimitable que seul Carter peut comprendre, le tout accompagné de ronflements de 1… 2… 3…. Beaucoup de personnes (j'ai pas envie de compter). Bref, au bout de 2h38 d'explications, nos trois amis de la Terre du Milieu savaient normalement tout de la porte des étoiles.

Ara : putain elle en sait des choses quand même…

Boro : oui mais c'est une femme…

Sam : DE QUOI ?

Boro : rien rien ! change de sujet j'me disais, c'ets vachement bien ce que vous faîtes…. D'ailleurs, avant d'avoir été scientifique…. Vous avez été acteur ?

Sam : Actrice !

Boro : et même réalisateur d'un épisode de Stargate ?

Sam : réalisatrice !

Boro : ouais c'est ça…. Attendez deux secondes…. cause à un type en hors champ tu veux bien m'passer un mouchoir, steuplait Pateur ?

Sam : Patrice !

Boro : oh, c'est bon, arrêtez de vous mettre sur la défensive…

Sam : je fais ce que je veux !

Boro : avec vos cheveux ?

Sam : c'est même pas drôle !

Jack : BON C'EST QUAND VOUS VOULEZ !

Leggy : 'faut pas vous enervois !

Jack : bon, maintenant, on y va !

Qui : ah bah c'est pas trop tôt !

Jonas : poil au dos !

Auteur : la vache…. Je commence à avoir des millions de personnages à gérer moi ! Oo

repassent tous la porte des étoiles

Jonas : bon, alors on est où là ?

Lex : j'en sais rien, il fait noir…

Daniel, faisant apparaître de la lumière dans ses mains : A va mieux ?

Jack : merci, oui.

Teal'c : à première vue, je dirait que nous somme dans un tunnel… pas bien haut d'ailleurs… j'ai le crâne qui frotte contre le plafond.

Ara : qu'est ce qu'on attend pour avançer ?

Leegy : on va pas restois plantoie ici ?

Sam : allez, en avant.

marchent. sifflotent font un max de bordel

jack : STOP !

tous en même temps : Rhôôô ! qu'est ce qui ya ?

jack : vous êtes obligés de planter tout ce merdier quand vous marchez ?

Daniel : oah, c'est à cause de l'équipement !

Jack : mais qu'est ce que j'fout là moi ? bon, c'est partit….

Clark : eh, regardez, je crois que j'ai trouvé une sortie !

Lex : bien joué, sortons nous de ce trou.

Teal'c : techniquement, c'est un tunnel, pas un trou.

Ara : rhaaa…. De l'air !

BEUNG

boro : c'était quoi ce truc ?

ara : agnééééé….

Sam : un arbre ! c'est un arbre geant qui nous attaque !

Jack : courage mes amis, FUYONS !

Arbre teigneux : cherche à assomer tout le monde

Tous : courent loin, se réfigier dans une construction genre cathédrale

Daniel : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ! des ruines !

Jonas : eh, c'est à mon tour de les étudier ! t'es un élevé ! t'es plus archéologue !

Daniel : si je l'suis toujours ! j'étais là avant toi !

Jonas : qui va à la chasse perd sa place !

Daniel : Méééééééééééééééééé-EUH !

Jonas : deubeul « Méééééééééééééééééééé-EUH » !

Jack : bon, c'est fnit de se chamailler comme des gosses !

Jonas, Daniel : penaud

Boro : et ça nous dit pas où on est…

Lex : euh….dans une école de sorciers….

Boro : et comment vous savez ça vous ?

Lex : je sais pas, j'ai un type fringué d'une grande robe avec une baguette à la main qu'il pointe sur moi…

Boro, se retournant : effectivement.

Remus : qui êtes vous ?

Jack, sourire commercial : BONJOUUUUUUR ! petits veinards…. BUNK… mais putain ! quel est le rondjidjû d'andouille qui vient d'me frapper !

Boromir, rendant discretement la lance serpent à Teal'c : je sais pas….

Jonas : on est des explorateurs venus de la terre.

Sirius : parce que vous croyez que vous avez atterri où là ?

Jonas : sur une planète inconnue pardi !

Teal'c : nous cherchons à constituer la plus grande armée possible pour détruire Anubis.

Obi : …et au passage, ils nous déposent sur Coruscant…

Clark : …et après, j'ouvre mon entreprise de justiciers…

Legolas : …à laquelle nous voudrions vous demandois de vous joindre…

Sam : …pour mener à bien notre quête…

Daniel : … et éradiquer le mal dans tout l'univers…

Tous en cœur : OUI ! REJOIGNEZ NOTRE CAUUUUUUUUUSE !

jingle : victoire

Remus et sirius : se regardent en se demandant s'il faut les enfermer à Ste Mangouste ou à Azkaban

Daniel, lisant dans les pensées : c'est quoi Haz Cabane ? Un promoteur immobilier ?

Sirius : l'endroit où on ferait mieux de vous envoyer…

Jack : bon ça suffit ! Major, sortez la cassette promotionnelle du SGC pour qu'il comprennent, puis vous leur faîtes signer ces fichus contrats, qu'on puisse repartir de là…

Un quart d'heure, un visionnage de cassette et deux contrats plus tard…

Jack : vous êtes seuls dans ce bahut ?

Remus : non, nous on est profs. Tirons nous avant qu'une bande de mioches veulent se joindre aussi à votre cause…

Ara : ah ouais, parce que j'aime pas les gamins…

Qui : hmmmmmm….. Dans l'avenir, je vois….. Plein d'enfants tu aura…. Hmmmmm…..

Obi : c'est pas la peine d'essayer d'imiter Yoda !

Jonas : poil aux doigts !

Jack : retournons à la porte des étoiles. Je pense qu'on est assez de monde.

Auteur : ouais, parce que sinon, je ne vais plus rien gérer, et j'ai des personnages qui vont se mettre en grève parce qu'ils ne parleront pas assez….

Jarod : wai mais et moi ?

Ethaniel : on est pas tes personnages préférés ?

Robin des bois : vous avez vu comme on est délaissé !

Methos : ouais quand je pense tout ce qu'on fait…. On pourrait être utile à la quête, mais non, on nous lâche comme des merdes !

Ikki : entièrement d'accord, je proteste avec vous les gars !

Link : c'est de la discriminature !

Kyle Duarte : c'est hontable !

Blair Sandburg : c'est inadmettible !

Elwood : vous êtes incorrectibles !

Wolverine : le gouvernement devrait apposer un geste…

Jack Aubrey : effectivement, il devrait gesticuler !

Robin : il faut insistire sur le fait que les personnages sont exploitationnés. Ce serait une bonne investiture.

Hammond : vous voulez quoi ? Qu'on fasse un décret ministéreux ?

Robin : on dit Ministériel ! Espèce d'illettré !

Hammond : oh pardon.

Auteur : STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !

Tous : silence

Auteur : ah bah putain… ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête. J'aurais jamais du faire un crossover géant moi…

Kerensky : j'peut ajoutationner ma remarque ?

Auteur : NAON !

Kerensky : bon bon…

Enfin bon, bref, notre troupe de héros hétéroclites se rendirent donc sur la planète d'Anubis, dans le but de l'éradiquer avant que ce ne soit le Goa'uld qui le fasse. Comment ont-il eu les coordonnées de la planète ? En regardant dans l'annuaire pardi ! Vive les pages jaunes !

Nous vous épargnons les habituelles recherches dans la forêt de sapins montrant le manque d'originalité des types chargés du décor…. Mais au détour d'un chemin…

Jack : Major, je crois qu'il arrive un intrus…

Sam : quel genre d'intrus ?

Jack : intrus-d'cul.

Sam : ………..

Jack : PTDR ! casssssssssséééééééééé !

Lex : il ne peut pas y avoir d'intrus, ou alors on nous a trahis.

Viennent alors les accusations…

Lex : je parie que c'est ce Jedi qui nous a trahis !

Puis les réfutions…

Obi : Trahis ? Moi je vous ai trahis ?

Puis le chantage…

Jonas : Trahisdelaoûûleï, Trahisdelaoûûloï…. musique tyrolienne

Remus : s'il vous plait. C'est pas en se battant qu'on va résoudre le problème. Décidons plutôt d'un plan d'action. Cet Anubis veut faire sauter notre planète !

Boromir : mais il faudrait savoir où le se trouve.

Remus : j'ai son adresse.

Boro : grâce aux pages jaunes ?

Remus : ….. écoutez plutôt : vous traversez à la nage tout nus un torrent truffé de remous et de requins, ensuite pendu à un Hat'ac par un cheveux et munit d'un tout petit bâton vous parcourez un champs radioactif remplit de tyrannosaures et de Jaffas armés de lance-serpent pour finalement entrer dans la pyramide dont le code d'entrée est le 667413551689774162516846516879865132132489651327995421379, pour désarmer la bombe au naquadriah qu'il à prévu de nous envoyer, ya 450 petits fils de couleur et il faut couper le bon.

Boro : d'accord…

Remus : pas de question ?

Boro : vous pouvez répéter la dernière chose que vous avez dite ?

Remus : j'ai dit « pas de question » ?

Boro : c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Remus, dépliant une carte : alors voyez vous, notre homme se situe ici…

Homme sur la carte : Bonjour !

Ara : mais il est tout petit !

Remus : sur la carte, ouais, mais il est plus grand en vrai.

Lego : si on y allois ?

La troupe reprit sa marche vers la pyramide d'Anubis, guidé par la carte de Remus. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à un village.

Teal'c : c'est peut-être un village de Jaffa.

Jack : dans ce cas, il nous faut savoir combien ils sont… bon, renseignons nous à ce passant…. Bonjour monsieur ! Combien de personnes habitent ce village ?

Passant : oh, ils sont dix par rue.

La troupe : disparus ?

Passant : ouais.

Sam : ya plus personne ?

Passant : eh non, ils sont tous là !

Jack : alors ils sont pas disparus !

Passant : bien sûr qu'ils sont dix par rue !

Jack : mais s'ils étaient disparus, ils seraient tous partis !

Passant : j'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient disparus, ils sont « DIX PAR RUE » ! Ya 15 rues, 10 personnes par rue !

Tous : Aaaaaaaaah !

Sam : ce qui nous fait, 150 jaffas. Merci !

Sirius : en gros nous sommes dans la merde.

Clark : contentons nous de suivre les indications de Remus.

Après le torrent, le Hat'ac, le champs radio actif, et le code d'entrée. Ils tombèrent sur Anubis qui gardait farouchement sa bombe en pique-niquant dessus.

Jack : tu es fait Anubis !

Pas le moins déconcerté du monde, le Goa'uld appuya sur un bouton secret de son sandouitch censé les téléporter… manque de pot, ça déclanche l'anti incendie et la pièce se retrouve inondée

Jack : Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous par un juge. Vous ne parlerez qu'en présence de votre avocat. Si vous n'avez pas d'avocat, on vous en commettra un d'office !

Dit comme ça, ça parait bête, mais vu la quantité de flotte…

Jack : Vlouf êtes fen étlatl d'arlrestflation, ftout ce qfue vouls fludipoudirez pourra être flletenu par un jugfglgfe. Voufffs ne plarlerelz qulll'en pfrésllencfe de vogloutre avoflcat. Si vloufloulous n'avez pas d'avocat - plouf - on voffffus en coffflmmetrfa un d'olffice !

Donc Si Anubis ne se rend pas immédiatement, c'est en fait qu'il comprend rien… et puis il est trop occupé à rechercher le bon bouton sur son sandouich. Voilà qui est fait. Les deux zozos sont immédiatement téléportés à l'intérieur du vaisseau, sous le regard étrange d'Anubis….

Anubis : je préfère que nous soyons seuls.

Jack : Oo

Anubis : bienvenue à bord, O'Neill.

Jack : que comptez vous faire, espèce de salaud !

Anu : vous voyez sur ce planisphère de la Terre ?

Jack : l'Australie, oui…

Anu : et bien dans trois secondes, l'Australie ne sera plus sur cette carte…

Jack : bandit !

Anu : un…

Jack : salaud !

Anu : deux…

Jack : monstre !

Anu : trois.

Jack : NOOOOOOON !

Scraaaaaaaaaaatchkkk. déchirement de papier

Jack : meeeeeerde.

Anu : et voilà ! Plus d'Australie sur la carte !

Jack : une belle carte toute neuve ! Vous êtes z'ignoble !

Anu : et ce n'est pas tout ! J'ai aussi l'intention de rayer la région de bourgogne…. Adieu les viticulteurs !

Jack : c'est bien ce que je dit vous êtes vignoble !

Anu : et si vous avez l'intention de jouer les petits malins…

Jack : j'peux essayer de vous la jouer mais j'en connais pas tous les accords… sort la guitare_… les p'tits malins, oui, oui…. Ce sont les p'tits…_

Anu : CA VA !

Jack : eh dites donc, vous avez vu derrière vous ?

Anu : quoi ?

BEUNG !

Jack : ouf ! Heureusement que j'avais cette guitare sur moi ! Vite la bombe !

Bombe : plus que 10 secondes avant l'explosion…

Jack : bon vite !

Bombe : 9…

Jack : Putain !

Bombe : 8…

Jack : y'en a des fils !

Bombe : 7…. 6….

Jack : fil orange ?

Bombe : 5… 4…

Jack : fil rouge ?

Bombe : 3…

Jack : fil bleu avec des petits pois verts ?

Bombe : un petit peu moins de 3…

Jack : le fil pourpre pâle ?

Bombe : pas encore tout a fait 2….

Jack : ou le pâle pourpre ?

Bombe : bon, disons 2…

Jack : j'vais couper celui là.

Bombe : on revient à 3…

Jack : ou celui là ? Non, ça sera l'autre….

Bombe : 2 et demi…

Jack : bon, j'y vait.

Bombe : 1…

coupe

Jack : merde j'ai coupé mon lacet.

Et soudain, alors que la situation avait atteint le paroxysme du suspense, Clark débarqua en mode super vitesse avec Sam sur le dos qui se dépêcha de désamorcer la bombe, le tout en un dix millième de secondes.

Jack, soufflant : vous avez refait tous le chemin périlleux ?

Sam : ouaip !

Jack : bon allez, on descend Anubis et on en parle plus !

Clark : non ! Il faut le juger !

Jack : oh la la, ces super-héros….

Bref, Anubis fut ramené sur Terre pour y être jugé selon les lois américaines.

générique feuilleton américain débile.

Sam : je ferai l'avocat de l'accusation.

Hammond : même si je ne suffis pas, je serais le juge.

La troupe d'aventuriers : nous seront les jurés.

Legolas : ah, non, je seroit le greffier.

Hammond : d'accord, vous serez la secrétaire. Ça vous dit de vous assoire sur mes genoux ?

Legolas : GREFFIER ! Pas secrétaire !

Hammond : c'est pareil, ça prend des notes.

Jack : je peux faire le flic méchant qui tient l'accusé ?

Hammond : si vous voulez…

Sam : et qui fera le défense ?

McKay : MOI !

Sam : oh non, pas lui….

McKay : eeeeeet si !

Sam : eeeeeeeeeet merde !

Qui : j'viens de me rendre compte qu'on s'est même pas fait déposer sur notre planète…

Obi : pas grave, être juré impartial, c'est pile dans nos cordes.

Hammond, dégainant la massue : silence ou je fait évacuer la salle !

abat son marteau sur le pupitre pulvérise le pupitre en question

Jack : changez de marteau Général, celui-ci est un tantinet trop lourd.

Hammond : hum…. La séance est ouverte !

Sam, se tournant vers l'accusé, et faisant des vas et vient dans la salle : Monsieur Anubis…

Anu : oui ?

Sam : votre prima était pendu depuis plus de deux heures dans le garage…. Vous vous êtes pas posé de question durant tout ce temps là ?

Anu : hein ? Mais quel prima ? J'ai jamais eu de prima pendu ?

Hammond : je croyais qu'on devait le juger pour ses crimes contre la Terre ?

Sam : bah….. Un peu d'élargissement de sujet ne fait pas de mal. Bon, reformulons. Vos plans d'extermination de la terre étaient planqués depuis plus de deux ans dans votre garage…. Vous n'avez jamais songé à nous attaquer avant ?

Anu : euh…… j'vous dirai de consulter mon avocat.

Hammond : accordé, la défense peut aller voir son client.

McKay se déplaça jusqu'au box d'Anu, sous le regard un tantinet destructeur de O'Neill.

Anu, chuchotant : qu'est ce que j'répond à cette question là ?

McKay :dequilafarsedekilalafaseuh…. (traduction : mumure incompréhensible)

Sam : alors ?

Anu : dequilafarsedekilalafaseuh.

Sam : ah bon ?

Anu : ouaip !

Sam : et…

Hammond : excusez moi…

Sam : mon général ?

Hammond : est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de marcher tout le temps, ça m'tape sur les nerfs…

Sam : bon d'accord, j'vais prendre ma voiture.

vvrrrrrr…… teuh teuh teuh…. VRRROUMM

Sam : alors pouriez-vous expliquer enfin le pourquoi du comment de ces plans et de cette….

Hammond : Non mais major, vous êtes trop loin là !

Sam, revenant à pied : bah vous voyez bien qu'il est préférable que j'marche !

Hammond : non mais quel caractère de con-tinuez s'il vous plait….

Sam : monsieur Anubis !

Anubis : ouais ?

Sam : d'après vous…

Anu : d'après moi ?

Sam : qu'est ce que les goa'ulds peuvent bien vouloir à la Terre ?

Anu : je sais pas… c'est ptet parce qu'ils ont songé au sucide….

Sam : essayez vous de dire à cette cour qu'ils sont sucidaires ?

McKay : OBJECTIOOOON !

Hammond : objection retenue. Major c'est pas parce qu'on a pensé au sucide qu'on est sucidaire !

Sam : je comprends mon général mais…

Hamon : moi j'ai déjà joué du violon, et chuis pas violontaire…

Sam : c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Hammond : j'ai une mercedes, chuis pas mercenaire…

Sam : bon ça va, mon général, j'ai comp…

Hammond : j'ai déjà bu de la Corona, et chuis pas coronaire…

Sam : j'ai tout compris, mais…

Hammond : j'porte des gants, et chuis pas un gangster…

Sam : c'est pas où je voulais en venir…

Hammond : chuis un homme libre, mais chuis pas un libraire…

Sam : bon d'accord, d'accord !

Hammond : j'fais affaire dans l'habitat, mais j'ai pas l'habitat – terre…

Sam : mon général, je…

Hammond : j'ai déjà été sketuvate, et chuis pas…

Sam : SKETUVAT'TAIRE ?

Hammond : vous m'enlevez les mots de la bouche !

Sam, énervée : monsieur Anubis !

McKay : OBJECTION !

Sam : mais j'ai encore rien dit !

McKay : c'était juste pour vous enerver…

Sam : vous allez aussi enerver les jurés !

Mckay : ah non, eux y dorment depuis un moment ! et avec tout ce que vous avez pu racontez comme aneries, vous avez fait surchauffer la machine à écrire de l'homme au oreilles pointues !

Legolas : et maintenant qu'elle a surchauffois, je ne peut plus écritois !

Hammond : eh bien, que quelqu'un réveille les jurés ! il est temps d'en finir avec cette histoire.

Anu : c'est vrai que ça commençe à faire au bout de 45 pages.

Hammond : colonel, réveillez moi cette bande de roupilleurs !

Jack sortit alors le couteau suisse de son cousin McGyver et avec le marteau d'Hammond, un chewing gum à moitié mâché, la défunte machine à écrire de Legolas, et un condensateur de sabre laser ; fabriqua une chaine hifi dernier cri et bastonna le tube le plus populaire de la star Ac', dont l'auteuse

ignore le nom, vu qu'elle ne regarde pas la star ac'.

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire sortir tout le monde de sa léthargie et de hurler au scandale pour oser appeler ce son de la « musique »

Hammond tenta alors de faire revenir le calme, mais sans marteau, c'est pas facile, il choisit donc tout simplement de renverser son pupitre sur la chaine stéréo.

Hammond : que les jurés aillent délibérer numdidiû !

Dans la salle des jurés…

Quigon : je n'ai pas d'avis, je suis neutre !

Lex : mais vous servez à rien alors !

Quigon : exactement.

Obiwan : pô du tout ! moi j'en ai un d'avis ! et si vous me contredites…

Daniel : contredisez…

Obiwan : … et bin je dirai à Dark Maul de vous faire plus souffrir à la fin de l'épisode un !

Clark : l'heure n'est pas au disputes ! il nous faut un verdict !

Boromir : bin il est coupable ! faut pas chercher de midi à quatorze heure !

Remus : ah oui, mais s'il est méchant malgré lui, vous vous rendez pas compte des impications !

Aragorn : et bien si on laissait le hasard décider hein ?

Sirius : oui, quelqu'un a une pièce pour faire le pile ou face ?

Tous : …

Sirius : bon à la courte paille alors ?

Tous :…

Sirius, commençant à deseperer : aux chaises musicales ?

Tous : …

Sirius : plouf plouf ? amstragram ?

Tous : chuis à court d'idées…

Boromir : on a qu'a faire un quizz par équipe ? deux équipes, une pour le « oui », une pour le « non » et celle qui gagne annonçe le verdict !

Teal'c : le temps nous manque, Boromir du gondor.

Jarod : jpeut ptet vous filer un coup de main ?

Auteuse : ENCORE UN PERSONNAGE ?

Jarod : ; bin… je le torture psychologiquement, il avoue, comme ça on est sûr qu'il est coupable !

Lex : l'idée est bonne.

Daniel : ça nous enlèverai une épine du pied…

Teal'c : mais vous n'avez pas de pieds, vous êtes mort…

Sam, de l'autre côté de la porte : IMMATERIEEEEEL !

Jonas : ouais bon bah ça va ! t'es pas censée nous entendre !

Clark : et si on faisait comme Jarod a dit hein ? allez allez …

Ils poussèrent alors le malheureux caméléon dehors pour une confrontation en face à face de profil avec Anubis, qui n'entendait pas se laisser demonter aussi facilement. Heureusement, le couteau suisse de Jack est là pour se genre de mission demontage !

Lex : alors ça, c'est la blague la plus pitoyable de toute la fic !

Auteuse : méééééééééééééééé-euh !

Les jurés se massèrent tous dans l'encadrement de la porte pour tenter d'entendre ce qui se passait. L'homme s'était assis face au Goa'uld et le regardait dans le jaune des yeux. au bout d'un moment de réfléxion, il finti par sortir une phrase.

Jarod : si vous répondez juste à cette question vous êtes libre…. Dans le cas contraire, vous avouerez tout !

McKay : beuh, c'est un piège !

Anu : baaaaaaaaaah…. Ouais, mais on est dans la mémérde déjà alors….

Mckay : oh puis moi je m'en balance tant qu'on me paye et qu'on me nourri !

Jarod : alors…

Anu : moui ?

Jarod : qu'est ce qui est transparent et qui court dans un pré ?

McKay : mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette question à la con ?

Sam : pour une fois, je suis d'accord !

Jack : ah non, moi je sens qu'on va rire !

Anu : transparent qui court dans un pré ? le vent ?

Jarod : non…

Anu : un Hat'ak en mode furtif ?

Jarod : non…

Anu : McKay vous avez pas une idée ?

Mckay, s'engouffrant un sandouich : plus tard. Là c'est l'heure de manger.

Anu : peuh, et dire que vous vous considérez comme un génie !

McKay, interrompant sa mastiquation : mais je CHUIS un GENIE !

Anu : même pas cap de toruver la réponse !

McKay : troupeau de vitre !

Anu : quoi ?

McKay : ce qui est transparent et qui court dans un pré, c'est un troupeau de vitres ! c'est pas compliqué !

Et oui, c'était aps compliqué, sauf que là, HORREUR, l'avocat de la défence à trouvé la réponse, ce qui équivaut à la libération du grand maître Goa'uld. L'instant est DRAMATIQUE, avec même l'orage et les éclairs qui zèbrent le ciel. Il commence en plus à pleuvoir, et tout ce que le Major Carter trouve à dire c'est…

Sam : Mon linge qui est dehors !

C'est la panique. Commence alos une course contre la montre pour aller cherche la corbeille, récupérer les fringues et les pinces à linge avant d'être trempé comme une soupe !

Et pendant ce temps, Anubis s'est fait la malle.

Hammond : McKay, vous l'avez pas arrêté !

McKay : ben non, je mange !

Hammond : mais dans monde vit-on ? et dire que le sort de la galaxie est entre nos mains !

Clark : bon, bin…. Plus d'Anubis, plus d'histoire hein ! si on rentrait chez nous ?

Legolas : excellente idoie !

Remus : au bout de 48 pages, ça commence à faire long !

Sirius : et on était pas là pour sauver le monde ?

Qui : oui, mais le méchant s'est enfuit. Plus de méchant, plus de procès, plus de fin du monde, plus de héros, plus de nous. Allez, on se casse !

Lex : adieu monde cruel !

Jonas : poil aux pelles !

Lex : Oo mais ça n'veut rien dire !

…

Auteuse, seule tout à coup : beuh, et plus de héros, plus de fic…. Ça veut dire que…. Que… c'est la fin ! beuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuheuheuheuhe, je veux mon nounours pour me consoler….

Et c'est sur ce déluge de larme et cet appel au secours, mes amis, que ce délire se termine, il était temps. Apprenez que l'écriture de ce troisième opus aura prit presque 1 an et demi . si si !

Auteuse : oui, mais je veux Nounours !

Disclaimer de fin : me passage ou Jack et anubis sont sou la flotte, ce qui donne lieu à des dialogues étranges, appartient à mossieur Clon de Tharwn, à qui je voulais rendre hommage pour ses magnifiques parodies sur starwars qui sont les plus désopilantes qu'il m'ait été donné de lire ! Les personnages de stargates on déjà été disclaimeurés ; Sirius et Remus sont à JKR ; Quigon et Obiwan à Georges Lucas ; Aragorn, Legolas et Boromir à Tolkein enterprise ; Lex et Clark à Gough et Millar ; Jarod à Van Sikle et compagnie ; et tous els autres qui arrivent pour deux secondes, je n'ai aps la moindre idée de à qui y z'appartiennent, mais si c'était à moi ça se saurait !

Auteuse : oui, mais je veux que Nounours m'appartienne quand même !


End file.
